


you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows

by led_lights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 70s music, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Awkwardness, Ben Solo is a dork, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jazz Music, Music, One Shot, Redeemed Ben Solo, Singing, Singing in the Shower, Slow Dancing, ben solo likes 70s music, drama queen kylo ren, rey loves to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_lights/pseuds/led_lights
Summary: Rey finds an extremely embarassed Ben singing in the shower late at night.





	you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot that just kinda developed as I wrote it. A few things:
> 
> 1\. Ben's light; do I really need context? You can figure it out. But he's doing good.  
> 2\. Rey and Ben like each other, but it's more cutesy and not really meant to be sexualy tense  
> 3\. There's 70s music in space, right?
> 
> Songs I reference:  
> "Without You" Harry Nilsson  
> "I'm Not In Love" 10cc
> 
> enjoy!

It was very, very late on the Rebel base the resistance was currently stationed at. Rey shouldn't even have been up this late, but she was still getting used to the affects of caf on her very tiny body, something she had not known on Jakku, and it was keeping her up. Plus, the overwhelming burden of essentially saving the entire galaxy from the dark side, but it was mainly the caf. 

Everyone had been asleep for hours in the base, so Rey naturally had not expected to hear water coming from the communal fresher in her corridor. She couldn't think of anyone who would be stupid enough to stay up this late aside from her, so naturally she was curious. As she followed the noise, she realized it was coming from the male side, and knowing no one else would see her, she popped her head into the humid room, filled only with puny grey shower curtains separating the stalls and a massive puddle on the tile floor. 

The noise, she realized, was not only running water, but a voice. A surprisingly high-pitched tune coming from a voice clearly meant to be a baritone. Rey recognized the older song, an extremely melodramatic song to be singing alone in the middle of the night. As she looked around, she saw a tall, dark-haired head peeking out from the very small shower. She walked closer, back turned to the voice. 

"I cant liiiiive, if living is without youuu, I can't liive, I can't give any more, I CAN'T LII" the voice cracked on the high note, and coughing followed. Rey's eyes widened as she realized she knew the voice. It was Ben!

She tried her best not to laugh, but couldn't help it, and a loud guffaw escaped her mouth. She cursed under her breath. The voice abruptly stopped.

"Hello?" Force. Poor Ben. She could hear the embarassment flowing out of one word. He still was faced away from her.

She couldn't just leave and freak him out, could she? She decided that was too cruel, even for a murderer and her former Arch-enemy. "Sorry, it's Rey, I just.. didn't know who was singing."

Ben, on the other side of the curtain, buried his face in his hands. She had heard him singing, and his voice had cracked?! "Why are you in the men's facilities?" He mumbled into his hands. 

"I really don't know." Rey said pathetically. She was a mess. "Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same question?" The water stopped. 

"I drank too much caf this evening. Plus, saving the galaxy really has its toll on sleep."

Ben chuckled. "I don't sleep much either. Also everyone here hates me, so I feel like showering by myself is one less way to socialize."

"Not everyone here hates you."

"Eh, they don't like me, that's for sure. If you're going to be in here, can you hand me my towel and my clothes?"

Rey grabbed the dark bundle on the floor and awkwardly pushed it through the gap in the curtain, before sitting on a dry spot on the ground. "Your mother doesn't hate you. I don't.. hate you."

An awkward silence followed, before Ben let out a long string of curses. "What happened?"

"I dropped my shirt on the ground. It got all wet." He whined, and Rey rolled her eyes. "It'll dry. Force, you are so dramatic. Why were you singing that song anyway?"

The curtain moved aside, and Ben stepped out, hair wet, wearing a dark grey shirt that was drenched and see-through on his entire right side and dark pants. "It was the music my parents liked when they were younger. I grew up on it. I stuck with the emotional ballads as a teenager because they represented how I felt." He sat next to her, legs crossed.

"And who can you not live without?" Rey arched an eyebrow, but immediately regretted it, having an idea she knew his answer.

"You." He stared at the floor. He chuckled. "Hence the name of the song."

Another awkward silence ensued. "Did you have any music on Jakku?"

Rey smiled. "I found lots on abandoned ships, and played it sometimes when I got lonely. I like the big symphonies of the jazzy stuff. I'd dance to it by myself and pretend I was at some big lavish party."

Ben suddenly jumped to his feet, holding out his hand. "Come with me."

"What?"

"There's a big music player in the mess hall, and no one will be in there for hours. I want to go listen to music."

Rey wanted to protest, but she wasn't tired, either. She looked up at his excited eyes, and took his hand. 

The dining room was pitch black, but Ben turned on some lights and they went to the player, sorting through options. Rey chose first, playing a big, brassy, jazz piece that bounced off the walls loudly. She started dancing around, kicking her legs and spinning around. She grabbed Ben's hand, forcing him to stop standing. "Rey, I don't know how to dance! I've been a de facto leader for years! We don't do this!" He shouted. 

"Kylo Ren is dead! Dance with me!"

They danced around, not really holding each other, but touching each other's arms as they flopped around. Rey was actually skilled, and gracefully spinned around, her robes flailing around. Ben grinned. When the song finished, they heaved, breaking into laughter. 

Rey heard the song Ben had picked fading in, and looked to see his eyes bashfully staring at the ground, as he swayed to the beat. 

"I'm not in love... So don't forget it.. It's just a silly phase I'm going through..," The song sang. 

Rey stepped near him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, placing his hands around hers, and they silently swayed to the beat. Rey saw into his mind, the peaceful moments of his young parents lovingly gazing at each other, listening to songs and singing them to their dark-haired little boy. 

She hugged him closer, feeling that same peace. She hadn't felt this way in weeks, but something about his presence made her feel calm. 

He quietly sang along, with a gentler voice than the one earlier. It was surprisingly beautiful. 

"You seem happy. I think you should sing more," Rey whispered into his chest. 

He smiled. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked this, please leave me a comment and check out my multi-chapter fic, "his best friend, his only friend!" 
> 
> p.s. any APUSH students out there? I wrote this instead of studying. good luck tomorrow!!!!!


End file.
